Dealings with a Count
by IIlokidokiII
Summary: Seraphina Galdo is thrown back in time to the French Revolution where she meets the mysterious Count Kalliovski. What will happen... only time will tell. ( the red necklace fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story so i would really appreciate it if you guys would tell me if this has potential

Thanks :)

CHAPTER ONE

My life has become a complete and utter bore . Same thing day after day. I go to school, Katie bullies me I sit with my one friend Amber and from there the school day drolls on. The one thing I crave the most is adventure, unlike most sixteen year old girls I don't really want romance. All I really want is to leave my ordinary life and enter into a new one filled with adventure and mystery.

After a long day at school and tolerating Katie's bullying I finally get home and not wanting to do anything else I lay my head in the pillow.

All there was became black.

My eyes snap open and I hear a spine tingling voice, "Ah ma chérie you have finally awaken." My eyes finally focus on a meticulously dressed man sitting across from me in a carriage.

I hesitantly ask, "Who are you?"

As I look out into the country side the man replies with nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am Count Kalliovski and this is Balthazar" said the man gesturing to the dog after several minutes of awkward silence . He was a tall thin man and had large ugly hands that didn't seem to go with the rest of him. His face was unusually smooth and void of wrinkles and looked like it had been preserved.

"A count?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes mademoiselle"

I look down at my school clothing, a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and white high tops my gold necklace with the red garnet feels dull. Feeling inferior sitting in the velvet seat of the carriage I awkwardly stared out the window out into the grassy plains. "Once we arrive in Paris we will have to summon the dress maker I can't have running around in that" said the man interrupting me from my thoughts.

'Paris?! What am I doing in France?' I thought. I looked at the man, his eyes focused on what was outside the window, his clothes were so antique, I couldn't help but feel like I was in a different time. "What am I doing in France" I demanded "I'm from California, how the hell did I get here."

His wax like face showed no emotion.

"There is no need to get agitated ma chérie "

" What year is it ?" I desperately asked.

"1775" he calmly replied

"Forgive me but I do not think you introduced yourself and seeing as you are going to stay with me for the time being I think it would be most convenient that you state your name ."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

" I'm sure the riffraff are pleasant company and the brothels are always happy to receive a new resident."said the count with a mean thin lipped smile.

"Seraphina Galdo" I said reluctantly

"Mmm Charming"

After a very awkward pause I asked

"How did I get here ?!"

" That Mademoiselle Galdo is something we both want to know"

After perhaps the longest hour of my life we finally stopped the carriage to relieve the horses when I was told "to stay in the carriage so no one would see my ridiculous clothing" said the count as he walked out of the coach.

'If you want ridiculous you should see the ladies of your court' I thought.

I huffed as I sat back to stare into the dark eyes of the so called Balthazar. I looked away to the window uncomfortably as the dog studied me with equal intensity. As I looked out the window all I saw was tall trees and very little bush, seeing no way of escape And afraid of what the count would do if he caught me, I figured that if I could get the count to trust me it would be easier to escape. But where would I go if I managed to escape?

After about 20 minutes of a staring contest with the dog the count finally came in the carriage, he wordlessly sat down and tapped his cane and the coach started again.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Paris; here the winds of change are blowing, whispering their discontent into the very hearts of her citizens. A Paris waiting for the first slow turn of a wheel that will bring with it a revolution the like of which Europe has never known.

In a small cafe on the Rue de Temple...

" Citizens the wind is changing, soon the old regime will fall. All is dust, all is dust" said a drunk man while his friends pulled him back into his chair.

"I have the right to say what I damn well please," he shouted, glaring at another man sitting alone at a table. "Don't you agree, citizen?" he said to a young man sitting alone. The young man said nothing. Getting up the young man paid for his drink, looked at the man with no emotion in his sea green eyes eyes walked out unto the cool night.

After an agonizing 2 hours of boredom we finally made to Paris, and was quite disappointed in what I saw. Run down buildings, the poor trudging in rags, it was nothing compared to modern France and i was starting to feel a bit homesick. We finally rolled up to the front of a building with an impressive facade, which could only be the count's house, as a footman opened the door Balthazar jumped out and waited for his master, then following protocol the count stepped out and offered his gloved hand to which I ignored. Taking pleasure in the irritation of the Count I walked in behind him into the house. Walking in the impressive room which was equally as imposing as its master I felt small, but didn't show it. Count Kalliovski interrupted me from my thoughts when his voice rang out to a foot man " Take Mademoiselle Seraphina to a room and summon the dressmaker." with a voice that was full of authority. As the footman led me up the stairs and through its halls to my room, I took in the hallways of this house, 'Well at least this man has good taste.' I thought. As we finally got to my bedroom door the footman opened it and went inside to start the fire and light candles.

To say I hated my room would be a lie, on its walls was a soft blue that seemed to give the room a welcoming vibe. The large window showing me the quiet streets of the neighborhood, its residents sleeping peacefully not knowing that in a short time their follies will come to an end. The bed was a four poster bed with white linen sheets, that called to me after the long journey. There was a knock at my door, praying that it wasn't the creepy count I got off the bed and opened the door to reveal a maid with a tray of tea and some type of bread. As she sent the tray down I studied her, trying to see what type of man this Count was, she seemed alright, she didn't looked over worked or beat. Not trying to be like the rest of the French nobility, I asked her her name to which she simply responded "Babette" I gave her my thanks, she walked out eyeing my strange clothing no doubt to tell the rest of the staff about the strange girl the Count had brought. As I sat down on an armchair that sat next to the fire I drank my tea trying to figure out how the heck I arrived in France let alone how I traveled back in time. After several minutes of pondering and coming up with nothing, I hear yet another knock at the door and see the same footman in the powdered wig declaring that "Count Kalliovski demands that you dine with him mademoiselle " I sighed "Do I really have to go?" I asked not wanting to be in the man's presence. "He demands it " said the footman simply, not wanting to be dealing with the Count's wrath, I sighed and reluctantly went with him.


End file.
